Anne Lewis
Officer Anne Lewis was the DPD officer partnered with RoboCop. Lewis was an honest cop, with a fierce sense of duty. She continued to patrol with her partner through multiple police strikes, often facing some of Detroit's most fearsome criminals with little or no backup. Biography Murder of Alex Murphy Anne was partnered with Alex Murphy, when he had just transfered to Metro West. On his first day on the job at his new precinct, he is murdered by a vicious gang of thugs who work for ruthless corporate executive Dick Jones, who intends to control Delta City which is still in the planning stages. Murphy's body (although severely damaged) is then re-constructed into the first ever robotic law enforcement officer, who gradually begins to regain some recollection of his former life through encounters with members of the gang who took him out. The Betrayel of Lt. Hedgecock and death of the crime lord A series of events leads Anne to become his partner once again. She was alerted by Kaplan and the others to her former comrade's treachery Lt. Hedgecock who attempts to destroy his partner and arrives OCP Parking complex level 3 seeing his partner damaged by him and his swat force and realizes Kaplan and the others failed to stop Hedgecock. She helps him to get on to her car. One of Hedgecock's swat men discover Lewis and Robocop in level 3. Lewis quickly boards on her car and Hegecock orders his men to open fire at the two. Lewis quickly drives her car and flees the scene with a damaged Robocop after realizing her former comrade Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor. After she rescued Robocop from the OCP parking Complex and learning Lt. Hedgecock's treachery from Kaplan and the others and presumed killed or been dismiss him for following Dick Jones' orders to destroy him, in which she aids RoboCop to take down the cop killing gang in the film's epic climax at an abandoned steel foundry. She appears in a deleted scene of Robocop laying in hospital bed after dealing Clarence and his gang and her former comrade Lt. Hedgecock. Police strike Anne teams up with RoboCop to take down a gang of drug dealers lead by Cain, who are developing a new narcotic known as Nuke. During a confrontation with RoboCop, Cain is later killed and OCP (the company that owns and funds the police department) has him transformed into RoboCop 2, who goes berserk and ends up having to battle the original RoboCop, who he almost dominates until he is eventually destroyed by his arch nemesis, with some help from Anne. Opposing the Rehabs The mega corporation OCP is still bent on creating their project, Delta City, to replace the rotting city of Detroit. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the area have no intention of abandoning their homes simply for desires of the company. To this end, OCP have decided to force them to leave by employing a ruthless mercenary army to attack and harass them. An underground resis. Anne Lewis, again aiding RoboCop in battle against their enemies. She is killed when she is shot outside the church hideout, having told the Rehab Commander, Paul McDaggett, that he'll have to shoot through them first. In the church, she said her dying words to her friend, "Get them for me. Promise me!" And he says faithfully, "I promise." With her final words, "Murphy...", Anne dies. Behind the Scenes Notes *Nancy Allen only agreed to reprise her role as Anne Lewis if her character were to be killed off in the first half of the film. This is due to the negative feelings she had towards ''Robocop 2''. *The Character of Anne Lewis was not featured in the TV miniseries RoboCop: Prime Directives. In regards to the character, Co-writer Joseph O'Brien went on to say, "As far as we were concerned Anne Lewis is dead. Whether this happened in RoboCop 3 or not we leave to the discretion of the individual viewer." The Animated Series In the 1980s animated series Anne is portrayed as a much closer friend to Murphy, even attempting to help him become reacquainted with social functions like dating. Murphy's feelings for Lewis are much deeper due to this kind of interaction, as in episode "The Scrambler" where Anne and Murphy go out on a date and in episode "The Man In The Iron Suit", Lt. Hedgecock, a prejudiced police officer jealous of Murphy, volunteers to test out a new prototype armor for OCP, challenging Murphy to a heated conflict inside a junkyard, where he almost succeeds in killing him. Anne is injured by Hedgecock when she tries to stop him. Murphy briefly snaps into a blind rage, pummeling Hedgecock and ripping apart his armor to get at the occupant. Lewis recovers and persuades Murphy to let Hedgecock go, insisting they can use the recordings of the battle to press charges without taking the law into their own hands (although the tape is inevitably destroyed to appease The Old Man and protect the Robocop project), Murphy picks up Anne and departs the junkyard. Allies and Enemies through the films Allies *Robocop/ Officer Murphy *Sgt. Warren Reed *Kaplan *Ramirez *Jerry *Cecil *Starkweather *Jerry *Manson *Lt. Hedgecock (Until his betrayel and following Dick Jones' orders to destroy her partner formerly) *The Old man *Bob Morton *Hob *Angie *Mayor Kuzak *Dr. Marie Lazarus *Nikko Halloran *Bertha Washington *Zack *Moreno *Casey Wong *Donald Johnson Enemies *Clarence Boddicker *Joe Cox *Emil *Steve *Leon *Bobby *Dick Jones *Lt. Hedgecock *Cain/ Robocop 2 *Hob (Formerly) *Angie (Formerly) *Paul Mcdaggett and his rehab forces *Otomo Category:Female Police Officers Category:Characters Category:RoboCop characters Category:RoboCop 2 characters Category:RoboCop 3 characters Category:Female characters Category:Police Officers Category:DPD Officer